fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin (Freddy Fazbear)
Backstory Assassin is a spirit that is able to be summoned during the Holy Grail War. Assassin's true name is one that is shrouded in mystery. He alternates between Mr. Fazbear and Freddy. His backstory is unknown, but what is known is that he is the spirit of a child who is possessing a surprisingly battle capable android body, with the ability to summon other tiny androids. He keeps his past a mystery and refuses to speak of it. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Assassin, Mr. Fazbear, Faz, Freddy Faz, Freddy Fazbear, Freddbear (dont actually call him this) Origin: The Discord FC/OC Holy Grail Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown. He'll sometimes say he's hundreds of years old, other times he's an eleven year old boy. Classification: Assassin. Android, child at heart. Date of Birth: Lost in time Birthplace: Somewhere in the Americas Weight: over two hundred pounds Height: seven feet and two inches Likes: Pizza, music, fancy looking suits, his "companions", tricking with people, scaring others, teddy bears, music boxes. Dislikes: Water, his "boss", unnecesary violence, those who have no fear. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Scaring others, going people watching, singing, cooking. Marital Status: Single Status: Technically alive Affiliation: The rest of the band, obviously, their...boss. A bunch of different cyber-servants. Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with using his microphone, minor Social Influencing with Charisma, Supernatural Luck, minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates in able to evade inevitable outcomes), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls in order to replenish their mana), Regeneration (Mid-Low, All servants have low level regenerative capabilities), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs, unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to to Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in a digitized area), and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack and Serenity), Inorganic Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and possibly 6 or 7), Sleep Manipulation (Via Toreador March), Stealth Mastery, Summoning and/or Creation (of Freddylings), Sound Manipulation (He can make his laughter sound like it's coming from anywhere) Jumpscare gives him Durability Negation, Darkness Manipulation (Via making the surrounding area darker), Illusion Manipulation (Auditory, visual and tactile hallucinations), Fear Manipulation (Can cause enough fear to cause someone to die of a heart attack or make someone kill themselves), Madness Manipulation much exposure can cause someone to go mad), [[Perception Manipulation] (The hallucinations should fall under these) Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form. Attack Potency: Mountain level (Should be comparable to other servants, as he can easily damage several of them such as Pit), Jumpscare ignores conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to the other servants as he can tag them consistently) Lifting Strength: at least Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain Level (Can take hits from servants comparable to him such as Pit and All Might) Stamina: High (Can take a full beating from Pit and can still land a killing blow on him. Can last with holes in his body and his face beaten in.) Range Extended Melee Range with his microphone Standard Equipment: Microphone, Freddylings Intelligence: At least Above Average (Should be able to fix his own robotic body if needed help) Weaknesses: Very low damage output. Feats: - Was able to take hits from All Might and Pit - Caught an arrow from pit and continuously dodged them, along with his mega laser - Was able to cause a combat dummy to kill itself, killed All Might and Pit via Heart Attack Notable Attacks/Techniques: Presence Concealment: Basic Stealth Mastery spell, capable of causing cameras to go on the fritz so he cannot be recorded. Toreador March: Plays a very calming and relaxing song, causing those to become either sluggish or fall asleep entirely. Freddylings: Can summon three little versions of himself with razor sharp teeth and claws that will charge at the closes opponent. They aren't nearly as strong as him, or as fast. They can easily be destroyed. Jumpscare: Freddy surprises the opponent after forcing the area around them to become dark and screaming at them intensely. The target will then begin to panic and suffer various hallucinations. If Freddy isn't killed within a specific amount of time, the victim will die. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Androids Category:Children Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sleep Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Madness Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Undead Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate